Adrien's Lust
by Creeply
Summary: A little bug is going around town and causing havoc with our favorite heroes. Can our superheroes stop it in time, without subsuming to it's lusty evil? (Probably not.)Sexy times ensue. Hard lemon. All aged up.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and read. Smut and Lemons abound.**

The figures spun across the rooftops in each others arms. Kissing and giggling as the mysterious foreign magic burst across the two of them. He stuck out his baton and it extended so that they were once again vaulted across the city. The girl in his arms screaming in joy and exuberance as they shot through the sky. The eighteen year old groaned as the magic danced around and across her skin making her feel more alive then ever before. If she knew getting this close to something dangerous would result in this! Well she probably would have gotten closer to it long ago...if that made sense...did anything make sense?

She really didn't care, she was surrounded by the boy that she loved! Sure she didn't know that she loved him at the time...but ever since that bug bite she found him utterly irresistible. The boy gave her head a loving sniff, the feeling was obviously mutual. Especially with the way that his gloved hands were cupping her impressive posterior? Had it grown? Neither had any idea, all that they knew was that they were completely and utterly head over heels in lust with the other. And that they had to find a nice private little place to consummate their new found love for each other or else the entire city was going to get an eyeful.

"My-house-is-close." The boy in the black cat suit said between kisses as he held her close and slathered her lips with his own. She giggled and latched onto him. Sucking on his lips so powerfully that her now puffy lips drew his tongue into her own mouth so that they could wrestle for dominance. She pulled back while seductively biting his lips. Playful, yet with a hint of fiery passion that they were about to unleash all over each other.  
"Good." She said between kisses as she moved to his neck and jaw to leave affectionate hickeys all across them. She tried to get at more of his skin, God she wanted to see his skin! Every last beautiful chilled inch of him!

With a swing around a building and a crash through a window (opening it would have meant he would have to put her down. And frankly he never wanted to get his hands off of her impressive ass ever again) and the two landed laughing on the floor.

Adrien pulled himself up to his full height and grinned down at Alya who looked up at him excitedly. The bodies had changed from their old eighteen year old selves...they were now something more. More powerful, more beautiful, more sexy and definitely more sexual.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir shouted and held his fist above his hand. He then ran it quickly and lustfully over her clothing causing it to disintegrate into a pile of assorted threads. Alya shrieked in joy and shock as the warm air hit her burning hot lust filled body. She grinned widely and wickedly at the cat boy. She put her hands behind her head and stuck out her impressive hips and butt. She smiled wickedly at him.  
"Like what you see?" Chat Noir drooled at the sight of her lovely caramel colored skin, her perky and erect nipples that looked so delicious that he had to restrain himself from pouncing on her. Her fiery hair flared around her like a halo.

"Plagg claws off." With a flash of green light the little black kwamii flew off to find somewhere far away from those two to hide. Adrien stood before a wide eyed and shocked Alya.  
"So like what you see?" He said as he quickly stripped out of his clothing, it fell off of him quickly and easily, like water off of a duck. His abs were astronomical, his hair was the color of the sun and his cock was already erect. Slightly glistening in anticipation it reflected her already dripping sex.  
"MMMMMM. Yes I do." She said with a smile as she jumped and landed with her arms and legs possessively wrapped around Adrien. She looked down into his bright eyes and kissed him passionately on the lips. Filled with eagerness and tongues and excitement.

Before they knew it Adrien picked her up and carried her to the bed. He lay her down and began to kiss down her body. She groaned in joy. She wasn't firing on all cylinders though. Something seemed off. Then she got it. She was fucking Adrien! OR at least about to, once he had finished giving her the greatest bit of oral sex she had ever received in her life. God did the boy practice on those models he used to pose with?

Then she realized why it was so important. She was getting Adrien! Before Marinette! Her best friend! She grinned wickedly to herself, she groaned deeply and lustfully as Adrien dove his mouth, tongue and even part of his nose deep into her snatch, she didn't know that sex could be this good. She fisted the back of his hair, as much to feel him as she was trying to keep him firmly in place. She didn't want his tongue to ever leave! She groaned and panted, her entire body shaking and shuddering in joy.

Her. Adrien the god of sex's gift for woman was eating her out. Not pencil thin Marinette, full bodied, big bitted wide hipped Alya! She groaned and felt herself shudder from deep deep within her core. Adrien felt it as well and smiled as he tasted her, really began to taste her. She tasted delicious. He brought himself upwards and began to kiss her lovely smooth fiery hot skin. His fingers teased the entrance to her most beautiful of places. He stuck one finger inside and made sure that she knew that it wasn't only his tongue that was powerful. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his back attempting to keep him s close to her as possible.

"Oh god stud. Oh god Stud. Oh god stud." She panted over and over, hardly able to get the words past the sheer amount of lust that was building up within her. She never wanted this moment to end. Then he kissed her and she realized that actually yes she did want it to end. Just so she could get that anaconda sized cock inside of her. It patted at her thighs as if begging for entrance.

She didn't want to deny it any. But she wasn't done with the foreplay. She arched her back and screeched as he found her gspot and hit it just right. His fingers were soon coated in her juice. Twice. Twice so rapidly. The boy was a natural!

She pushed him over and he smiled up at her. His hands resting on her handful of ass. IT was nice and big, almost like she had balloons underneath her skin. Nice and tight and firm, nice and full. A real full moon. He grasped her hips and began to grind against the girl above him. Rutting as his cock rubbed against her ass crack. She smiled and began to huff and pant in joy. Her dripping wet sex grinding into his washboard straight and strong midsection. Her hands rested on his chest while her own chest which was a good rival for her ass bounced and flounced before his wide impressed eyes. She smiled down at him.

"Liking what you see tom cat?" She teased him.  
"I'm not the one barking like a vixen in heat." He responded teasingly as he slapped her ass. "God I love the feel of that thing on my cock. It feels like I am getting a hand job by an empress. I take it you love it?"  
"Oh god yes. I can't wait to get this dick inside of me! I want you to fuck me like theres no tomorrow!" She said excitedly as she clenched her ass cheeks against his cock and brought herself down on his nice full testicles. He had not cum once. And he was ready for the main course.

Adrien smirked before holding her up by her ass and depositing her right on his cock head. She gasped before flinging herself down excitedly. She groaned in unrivaled happiness at the feeling of having him inside of her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She had never been stretched so wonderfully before. She had never known what true sexual happiness was until now. And it was unrivaled and glorious. She grinned down at the red hot and blushing boy beneath her. She began to bounce all the harder. She felt herself building up already. His cock filled her completely...well not completely there was enough room for him to maneuver, to try little tricks, when he flexed and clenched and focused all of his blood into his cock...well then it just got too big to actually move and the two would be trapped that way forever.

Which she wouldn't mind. That was until he began to gasp and pant and make actual excited noises.  
"Oh god yes. Oh shit god yes." He said before he pulled her all the way down. She began to roll her hips into tight little circles which simply drove him crazy. Adrien roared, legitimately roared like a lion as he exploded into her. His sexy little tigress imitated him, throwing her head back and screaming in joy to the high heavens as he positively coated her insides. She didn't stop there however, she continued to excitedly and un exhaustedly ride him. She had no intention of this roller coaster ending anytime soon. It was just way too much fun!

"ADRIEN?!" A voice shouted from the window. Standing there in blushing embarrassed shock was Ladybug. She looked at the girl ferociously riding him and her blush grew even deeper. "ALYA?!"

"Hey LB." They said simultaneously with a smile and a wave. Completely unembarrassed by their nudity.

* * *

You are all probably confused about what's happening. Well let's rewind to a time when this wasn't so steamy.

Ladybug jumped over the rooftops attempting to catch the nasty little mosquito. She had no idea what this thing was, it was no evil butterfly. It was just a strange colored bug that kept on biting random people. She could tell that it wasn't being controlled. It acted more like a science experiment that had gone out of control.

"CAT! Are you in position?!" She called over to her leather clad partner. He nodded from a few buildings away where he was standing with a glass jar and a top. He had no intention of letting his partner down, they were going to catch this weird little insect.

Although it was pretty debatable about whether or not they were actually doing the right thing. After all it wasn't like it was hurting anyone. In fact it seemed to be more of a matchmaker insect then an actual nuisance. It had this strange ability that whoever it bit they would start to glow and then the next person that they bit would also glow...then they would get...well the only way to describe it was sexy.

They would just blatantly grow sexy. Women's boobs would get bigger, their hips and ass size would add letters to the alphabet to describe them, their skin would glow and sparkle, their hair would grow and they would just seem more attractive. Men would follow the same course, longer hair, clearer skin, more muscle mass and from the way that the two people grabbed each other and raced off they were also far more 'active'. It was rather surprising.

But they all seemed happy. Chat Noir had no idea how they were going to reverse everything since it didn't technically seem to be caused by a super villain, it was almost like some random person had accidentally created something and all of this happened.

"It's almost on you!" Ladybug shouted. He saw it, lunged and slapped the jar over it. He was right by the edge of a building. He stumbled, he fell and he crashed onto the fire escape attached to the side of the building.  
"Ow." He mumbled out as he looked up at the glass jar slowly twirling down towards him.  
"What is that?" A familiar voice said beside him. He looked to his side to see the pesky 'journalist' Alya Cesaire. She watched in wide eyed wonder as the glass jar fell beside the two of them and shattered.

"What are you even doing here?" the male superhero said crossly to her.  
"Trying to get a scoop. What is this thing?" The overly large mosquito buzzed next to her and shot out.  
"NO!" It was too late. And then he felt a sting on his neck and realized he was also too late. There was the glow and then in his eyes...well pesky journalist and long time superhero nerd Alya Cesaire just became the most desirable woman that the cat based superhero had ever seen. In a second they were looking into each other eyes and giggling, then they were in each others arms and kissing, then they were across town and having passionate animalistic sex in Adrien's bedroom.

And now we are here.

Ladybug looked at the two of them in shock. In her hand was the jar with the obnoxious bug in it. Buzzing around and hitting the sides.  
"Okay listen you two. I think I can cure you if you are bitten again. But we need to be calm and do just what I say-"  
"NO!" Adrien shouted as he possessively grasped Alya's grabbing worthy curves and pushed himself deeper into her. She groaned in pleasure at his unconscious desire to fuck her broke in.  
"I am not letting anyone take her from me!" He shouted possessively as he jumped up. The girl still speared on his dick.  
"Claws out!" With a flash of green light where Adrien had been standing was now Chat Noir with his dick sticking out of a zipper and Alya in some strange looking bondage dominatrix suit attached to him. It allowed her best attributes, her face, her impressively sized ass and her large gropeable breasts to all be free to the air. A fishnet style of black leather zigged over her legs and kept them nice and firm, of course her flesh spilled between them and would probably have a waffle pattern on it. Her toned tummy was in some sort of tight fitting black corset, with a cats paw on the center. Her brown nipples winked in the air along with her wiggling ass. It was one of the sexiest and sluttiest outfits that she had ever worn and she loved it!  
"Didn't know it could do that." He remarked amazed. Ladybug could only look on in shock at what had happened. Then she was looking over the city as she realized that she had just been hit in the sternum by an extended baton and was hurtling towards the river. She was quickly underwater and kicked for the surface coughing.

She looked around for the bug jar before groaning. It must have fallen when she was flying! She would need to catch it all over again. And from the way that some people were running around and pairing up she would have to do it quickly.  
"Is that Nino and Chloe?" She said to herself in shock before shaking her head. Quickly. She had to act quickly.

"We need to act quickly." Adrien said as he retransformed and Alya was out of the super sexy and slightly slutty get up that she actually sort of liked. It made her feel powerful.  
"She'll be back soon. She'll want to break us up." He said he grabbed a change of clothes and slipped them on. He threw some to her and she also slipped them on. They were a little tight around her new and improved sex goddess body. But would have to do.

"So we just make sure that she can't." Alya said darkly as she grabbed the bugs jar from where it had fallen on the carpet when Adrien had kicked Ladybug out.  
"We need to go far away. Where she can't get us." Adrien said as he flipped his mattress. Under it was money. A lot of it. Alya raised an inquiring eyebrow.  
"What? I like to plan for the worst." He said as he grabbed rolls of cold hard cash and began to throw them into a backpack.  
"Let's find a place by the ocean."  
"With plenty of windows for us to look out while we screw." Adrien said as he took her into his arms and kissed her hard and hungrily.  
"Soon. My sweet" He promised her as he placed the bugs jar in with his cash and took her hand. The two went running from his house and towards the city limits. "Soon."

 **So a few crack pairings. Its all resolved in the end. Remember lemon town for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review. Another lemon in this chapter. Nino/Chloe**

Nino of course couldn't help but check out the heart shaped ass that bounded ahead of him. She had told him to keep up. Well first she had said 'ow' after that weird bug thing had bitten her. Then he had said 'ow' when the weird bug thing that was flying around town at super high speeds bit him. And before he knew it he felt...well tingly. That was honestly the best word to describe it. He just felt golden and slowly and as if he could fly all the way into the sky.

And he wanted to do it with Chloe of all people. Who he hardly thought of before but now...well she was the most attractive person that he had ever seen in his entire life. The way that she just stared through him, her long golden hair billowing behind her merely drove home the fact that she felt similarly.

So of course they had practically flung themselves at each other and tried to eat each others faces. It was sloppy, his tongue was practically dragged from his skull with how much force she put behind her kiss. It was almost desperate. It was almost depraved. Then Nino knew for certain that was exactly what it was the moment that she grabbed his ass and squeezed. He had no trouble reciprocating the actions. She squeaked and pulled back off of his lips, her eyes a light with a hunger that he had never seen in them before.

A powerful hunger that his own clearly reflected back towards her.  
"Follow me and keep up." Nino did not need to be told twice. And the two were running excitedly through the streets, giggling and laughing. She was holding his hand and pulling him forwards. He went along half willingly at times. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of that perky little butt of hers. It was perfect in just about every single way. He wanted her to...to...well he wasn't going to mince thoughts on it. He wanted her to sit on his face so that he could do so many crazy things to her that she would collapse sweaty and content on top of him.

Nino lunged forwards and wrapped her up in his arms. She shrieked in joy in the middle of the street and rubbed herself seductively against him.  
"You had better not mess up my perfect hair with those big paws of yours."  
"Aw and here I thought you totally liked the way that I pawed at you." He said sarcastically as he increased his heavy petting. She laughed to the high heavens. She grinned at him and dragged him into her hotel. Or her fathers hotel. Or whatever. She lived on the top floor and Nino could hardly contain himself in the lobby. He wanted to rip off his shirt and beat his chest like a guy from an old romantic tv show.

He knew that a show like that existed he had in fact watched it a few times before. The leads were hot.

Not nearly as hot as Chloe was though. He was beside her and stopped her on the stairs to steal another kiss. She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him back. It was strange, since she was normally taller then him, and she was wearing very high heels, but right now she almost couldn't reach him. It was the weirdest thing.

"Uh? Miss?" A woman called out. A maid but the looks of her uniform. Chloe glared icicles at her and she yipped and looked down.  
"What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" She demanded at the woman. The main only nodded in response.  
"I was simply wondering if you were alright."  
"Of course I'm all right. As long as he's here." She finished as she leaned against Nino and gave him a kiss to the cheek. It was not as lust filled as the previous ones but it still made his hair stand up on end and his hat to do a little flip on his head. He smiled at her and pulled her physically against his body and growled in what he hoped was a seductive manner towards her.  
"What are you a dog or something?" She said slightly condescendingly.  
"No but I'm like totally a horn dog for this." He gave her rump a firm pat. She gasped and responded with her own growl.

"I'll just..."The maid quickly clipped off so as not to accidentally witness the newly formed couple consummate their new found relationship right there on the golden staircase of the hotel.

"Quickly. To my room." It has the best bed."  
"Hope that it's firm." Nino said as the two quickly went up the stairs three and four at a time. Chloe didn't even care that she was doing physical labor more akin to the peasantry. She just wanted to be alone with Nino. She didn't care that she had already begun to sweat before they were even halfway up the stairs, she knew that she would be rutting and sweating even harder in a mere matter of minutes.

Nino on the other hand couldn't wait minutes. He had maybe seconds worth of self control. He scooped her up when they were on a landing and charged up the final staircase. Chloe gasped before relaxing into his arms and wrapping herself around his neck. Finally she was being treated like the royalty that she was. The two entered her own personal hallway and Nino pounded for the door.

He awkwardly maneauvered Chloe around until he could open up the door and slide in.  
Chloe reached around the door and slid the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on her handle. She didn't want anyone to interrupt what was probably going to be the best afternoon and evening of her life. And if they did...well they would see something that they probably did not want to and get screamed out by an enraged beast.

None of this was occurring to Chloe. All she could think about was how incredibly horny she felt. And how the only person who could possibly fix it was holding her in his arms and was now standing in the middle of her room with a cocky yet excited grin splitting his face.

"Okay lady bro? How do you want this?"  
"Ugh you actually call that seduction?" She said in disgust before climbing from his arms and leaning against him.  
"I might not be much for seduction but trust me I am Aplus when it comes to foreplay."  
"How about the actual performance."  
"You are about to find out Chlo-Ho."  
"Chlo-Ho?"  
"What? Everyone needs a sweet nickname right?" Chloe shrugged in response before flipping her hair over her shoulder. She giggled slightly at the name.  
"Chlo-Ho, huh? I can work with that." She said, she giggled again at it. "What should be your new sexy nickname?"  
"How about stud?" Nino said with a puff to his chest. Chloe laughed harshly at that.  
"You need to perform fist Norny."  
"Norny?"  
"Horny and Nino. Norny."  
"That is never going to catch on."Nino said with a roll of his eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.  
"Meh who cares. LEt's just get down to fucking already."  
"Well we have to do it right." He said as he pinched her beautiful little butt. She gasped and grinned.  
"You know you can get to it better if I didn't have my pants on. And I could get to this a little better too." She said rubbing the rigid bump growing in his pants. Nino grinned before he grasped his belt buckle and began to pull. She copied his actions. He ran his hands over her hips once the belt was off of him and coiled on the floor. His pants were practically hanging off of him they were so baggy. He ran his hands along her sides and slowly slid her clothes directly off of her. Her shirt, jacket and bra came off over her head. She looked after them as he threw them across the room and onto her couch.

"How in the hell did you?"  
"Magic fingers toots." He said as he shrugged his own shirt off. She licked her lips as she admired his well formed chest and abs. God she wanted to rub her entire body slowly up and down him until neither of them could move. She bent and slowly did a squat, pushing her ass out, she could see how hungrily her watched her. She didn't blame him. She was hot as all fuck.

Nino reached for the wall and leaned against it as she squatted in front of him in nothing but her lacey yellow underwear, it was too tight though. She didn't remember waking up and putting on a thong but that was exactly what it was now. Just a lacey little thong that was trapped by her new and improved and oh so slap-able ass cheeks.

She had to tease and yank at his underwear until it finally came down. She gasped in joy as she saw his massive member spring and bounce to life in front of her. She had never seen anything that large on a human being before. She was amazed that he was even able to put his pants on! How was that even possible! The size alone...she gasped and gulped before licking her lips. She had never actually done anything like this before so...she hoped that she was doing it right.

She licked her lips before kissing the very top of his tip. She kissed and began to suckle on it like a new born baby on a pacifier. She began to tease her tongue out, she could only snake the tip out to wrap around his shaft. She began to slobber up and down it. Nino groaned at the delightful feelings that coursed through his entire body. He grinned and hissed as she began to bob her head.

She scratched him with her teeth but she couldn't help it. It was just too big! She couldn't fit his cock, her tongue and her teeth all in the same place! Her mouth was too small! She bobbed her head and made up for the fact that she couldn't swallow by massaging his balls in one of her long nailed hands. Nino groaned and punched the wall behind him. He was determined to get something out of him! He felt as if he was about to explode and all she had done was dabble his dick with kisses! His hat sat askew on his head and he flung it off to the floor.

Chloe bobbed her head and began to relax her throat. It was a little hard to resist the urge to gag but she also found it amazingly easy to simply muscle through it. She wondered if it had anything to do with her new body too? She just felt incredibly sexy all of a sudden. And found Nino practically irrisestable, almost as if he had an odor drooling off of him.

Drool was currently coating his cock and dropping onto the floor. Chloe closed her eyes and continued to bob. Tasting his deep sweaty taste, appreciating his musky odor, it was almost electrical. She then gasped and held her breath. She had been grabbed by her hips and spun around. She opened her eyes and looked down at the marble floor. Two brown feet wiggled back at her.

Nino grasped her panties in one hand and held her up through a mixture of his sheer cock strength supporting her head and simply wrapping an arm around her hips. He thrust once to encourage her. His free hand gripped her panties and ripped them off. They tore with a loud rip and were flung ruined into the trash can. Chloe continued to bob but began to groan when Nino's tongue began to play with her pink eager pussy lips. She closed her eyes as tears of pleasure and lust grew in them. Nino was licking at her slit with wild abandon. Enjoying the high quality taste that radiated from her cunt. It was hot and sweet and smelt like flowers. Probably from the shampoo that she used.

"Oh crap." Nino said and felt as if the vibrations from his voice were echoing back from inside of her.  
"Oh god." Chloe groaned as she tightened her grip on his cock and sucked like an out of control vacuum cleaner.

Nino popped himself out of her and finally spoke. Chloe removed her mouth from his dick and gasped loudly.  
"I think I'm ready."They said simultaneously.

Nino awkwardly walked to the bed before he deposited her backwards onto it. His cock slapped her once affectionately in the face and she giggled again, her eyes were wide with awe, absolutely cock drunk. His cock was incredible. she hoped that it would be able to fit. Nah fuck that she would make it fit.

Nino moved downwards until his cock was at her pussy. He rubbed his head against her entrance and the two groaned as they were filled with more pleasure then they had ever felt in their entire lives. It was orgasmic. Nino was afraid that if he sheathed himself into her he would just instantly blow his load all inside of her.

But it was a risk he was willing to take. He grasped the base of his cock and began to tease himself into her. She gasped and covered her mouth as she screamed in joy. It was stretching her! It was turning her into his own personal cock sleeve! She rolled her eyes and began to thrust aggressively. She needed him to be all the way inside of her! The pleasure that was radiated off of him, the sheer boiling hot pleasure was indescribable.

Nino gasped and looked down at the blushing sweaty mess beneath him that used to be Chloe. She looked back up at him and quirked an eyebrow.  
"Don't make me beg. Fuck me! FUCK ME!"  
"With pleasure."Nino said as he redoubled his thrusts, going harder and faster. He felt her clamp down on him and orgasm. He didn't stop, if anything he redoubled his efforts, he wasn't going to give her a chance to rest. She groaned as another wave rocked over her. She needed a break, some sort of break. But he wasn't letting her rest, he had no intention to give her even an inch of leeway. He wanted her groaning out his name for weeks to come. In her most private moments he wanted her to be thinking of and lusting after his cock in her pussy.

"OH MY GOD NINO! I'm going insane!" She shouted wrapping her legs around his waist and locking them in place. She had no intention of letting him escape her. He was hers. All hers. She hated sharing. And she was his. All his. She would never ever choose anyone else.

Nino groaned and gasped. He thought that he was going nuts too. He gripped her hips and raised them off of the bed as he felt himself growing closer. Closer. Closer.

He exploded inside of her as she contracted around him and screeched. The two remained in place gasping and panting as they came down from their mind altering high.

Then her cell phone rang. She looked at it and then at him. He shook his head no. She rolled her eyes before reaching up and kissing him roughly on the lips. They were both gasping when they broke apart with a wet and audible pop.

"Hold on I need to take this." She said pushing him away. She leaned down on the bed, rolling onto her stomach and fished her phone out of her pants. They looked smaller, as if she would not be able to wear them anymore. Well that just meant she got to do some more shopping! New clothes shopping! For her and her new boy toy.

She rolled her eyes when she saw who was calling her.  
"Hello Daddy. Yes I am fine." she said rolling her eyes heavenward. Why he was worried about her she had no idea, she had lived through worse then this. Chloe stiffened and then began to gasp.

She looked over her shoulder in shock and tried to mouth at him. But her mouth only opened louder and she moaned. Nino grinned triumphantly as he continued to slowly and steadily thrust into her. It was slow and sweet, they had after all just made love so what was the harm in doing it again? Nothing crazy that would break the bed springs, but something that would get her panting again. Yeah that would be sweet.

"No. nothing is the matter Daddy. I am totally fine. I have actually never been better." She said between deep breaths of air. She had to remain calm, it was just breath control. Her breasts hitched as he began to kiss between her shoulder blades and trail kisses down her back as he kissed her softly and sweetly. And not to mention fucked her softly and sweetly. It was nice and firm yet not as harsh as before.

"Oh no Daddy I'm not hurt, I'm just doing a bit of exercise on the treadmill. Yes I have a treadmill. YES! I exercise!" She shouted into her phone before grabbing a pillow and biting into it in joy. Little hearts appearing in her eyes from the sheer sweet joy that she was receiving while getting fucked while on the phone with her father. He was probably sitting in his office where he worked all the time. She chuckled to herself before gasping as Nino performed a very deep mind breaking lunge.

She groaned in disappointment as he withdrew. She looked behind herself with a raised eyebrow. What was that boy planning? Then she felt him grasp her ass cheeks firmly and lovingly before shoving his face against her snatch. She choked out a response to her father. She didn't even know what it was he was saying, the tongue that was slowly torturing her pussy was just way too good. Her mind was starting to disappear. she didn't care though.

Nino groaned and reached as deeply as he could. God she tasted amazing, he had never thought that a pussy could be this amazing. He wanted to be encased in her. Chloe gave a deep shuddering breath and her pussy walls clamped down upon him. She never wanted to let him go. She wanted his tongue to be permanently entombed inside of her.

"Yes. Daddy I will need to call you back. Love you." she said she quickly hung up and flung her phone across the room before turning to glare at Nino and squeeze around him. She then twisted around so that her thighs cushioned his head. She wrapped her ankles together and trapped the boy in place.

"That was a dirty trick to pull while I was on the phone with my Daddy. Looks like you can't talk your way out of this one. But you can-ah!-Ah-!AH!-I was going to say eat your way out." she said as he took her clit into his mouth and began to massage her inner walls with his tongue.

Nino could live with that.

 **So that was that. Read and review. They are all aged up in this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick one. Read and review.**

Juleka and Rose ran through the streets. They were closer to Juleka's house so that was the logical place to go right? Which was exactly what they were intending to do. After they had been bitten they had glanced at each other, licked their lips in sheer sexual hunger and hadn't even needed to say anything before they were springing excitedly for the nearest destination where they could be private and intimate.

A few other people had not even bothered, running to the privacy of a park bathroom, or the secluded areas outdoors that no one ever seemed to visit. Rose and Juleka had just enough self-control not to start tearing off each others clothing and just begin rutting like two wild animals in the street.

Rose however did need to stop once or twice to catch her breath. And the second time that happened she pulled the taller girl into an alley quickly and crashed their lips tenderly together. She groaned and rolled her eyes in crazed excitement. She loved how her girlfriend tasted, she loved how she smelled. She loved how she felt beneath her hands. She loved everything about Juleka. The taller girl leaned down until almost all of her weight was on top of Rose.

The smaller girl shrieked before she pushed her off.  
"I am so ready for you." She said rubbing her thighs together. She was wet and ready and very excited. She could not even comprehend how excited she was right then and there. Juleka nodded and grinned pushing Roses' hair off of her forehead and putting kisses all the way down from her forehead to the tip of her nose, her upturned and smiling lips and to her collarbone.

Rose gasped as Juleka began to suck and nip at the skin. Forcibly pulling it into her mouth and leaving a hickey. She wanted it to be clear to everyone that Rose was hers! No one else's! That Rose belonged solely to her!

Rose gasped and gripped the back of Juleka's long raven and purple streaked hair.  
"Oh god your mouth." She gasped out. It was incredible. Juleka gave one of her rare grins before she looked up at the smaller girl.  
"Just wait until it's feasting on your pussy." Rose shrilled in excitement and embarrassment. She couldn't believe that her best friend...her girlfriend would say that! In public! Where anyone could hear them!

Well actually the city was starting to look pretty deserted. Folks were pausing, glowing and then pairing off to run quickly inside without even bothering to look around. Just pairing off and getting to fucking! Rose knew that that was exactly what she wanted to get started on with Juleka.  
She perked up and looked over the rise of Juleka's head.  
"Is that Sabrina and Kim?" Juleka stopped her hickey making and looked to see what Rose was getting at. Sure enough there was Kim sprinting down the street with a red faced and excited looking Sabrina flung over one shoulder.

"Well it's about time that that girl got a good fucking." Juleka said bluntly. She turned her attention back to her red hot and blushing companion. "Speaking of which." She wiggled her eyebrow and Rose giggled uncontrollably. She jumped into Juleka's arms and kissed her hard and passionately on the lips.  
"I'm yours! Now lets get to it! I'm way more excited then you could ever be!" Juleka chuckled to herself.  
"Oh we'll see."

The two of them weren't even sure how it had happened but in no time at all they were back at Juleka's apartment. Sitting on her bed. In nothing but their bras and panties and furiously making out. Rose's petite little fingers were teasing at Juleka's dark purple panties. Rubbing at her eager slit. Already drooling in anticipation of the amount of stimulation that it was about to get.

"God you are so sexy." Juleka said between eager kisses. "I cannot believe how sexy you are. I just want to eat you up."  
"How about you start with eating me out?"  
"Someone is naughty." Juleka said as she affectionately pinched Rose's bright pink nipple that was beginning to slip out of her bra. They were too small. As if her tits had grown in the past few hours. That couldn't be possible though right? That would just be magic!

No actually what was magic was the way that Juleka stimulated her. She made her feel as if she was burning from her core all the way up to her hair. Her toes curled and uncurled in pleasure. She gave out little excited yips and whines. Like a puppy that was being played with. She began to rub herself against Juleka's long lovely ivory colored legs. She reached around her back and unclasped her bra effortlessly. She just snapped it right off. Juleka smiled and licked her lips. She liked the size of Rose. She was a healthy handful.

Then something weird happened. not bad weird. In fact it was wonderful weird. Roses breasts began to bloom right before their eyes. Just a little, but they glowed briefly and then flashed and they had gone from one handful to a solid two or three. Juleka whistled impressed with the bright pink nipples that winked at her seductively.

Juleka leaned forward and latched on and began to suck and nip at it. Rose groaned and held her head directly to her chest. She never wanted this feeling to end. It felt as if she were exploding into a supernova of pleasure. As if she were being churned slowly inside and out by some sort of ice-cream maker. As if she were turning into one enormous soup of pleasure. Juleka's fingers reached down and into Rose's bright pink panties and began to tease at her clit. Her fingers popped in and then out. Teasing her a little, just giving Rose a taste, a little inkling of the pleasure that was to come. Rose began to pant and whine in aggravation and glared at her new raven haired lover.

"What is taking you so long? Can't we just dive into it?"  
"Man you are impatient. I want to saver this. I want to savor you." With that Juleka removed her fingers entirely and licked them. She smiled at the sweet taste, almost too sweet. Well Rose was a sweet girl so it was to be expected.

Rose shivered in delight and quickly tore her panties off, revealing herself completely to Juleka. Juleka quickly followed after her and the two sat just marveling at the others beauty and sexuality. Sex seemed to ooze off of them in waves. Sheer unbridled passion seemed to be boiling up and exploding off of them.

"I cannot wait to fuck you." Juleka said as she moved forward eagerly.  
"Wait!" Rose said holding up her hands, her tiny little adorable doll hands. Bright and gorgeous with perfectly filed and painted nails, with adorable little patterns drawn on each individual nail. So that they would stand out and look cuter.  
"I want to pleasure you as much as you pleasured me." With that Rose got onto her hands and knees and in what she hoped was a sexual and slightly beta looking position crawled forwards. Her pert little ass pointing in the air. She wiggled her way towards an expectant Juleka. She then raised the raven headed girls legs and exposed her most beautiful of holes. Well next to her lips. But these lower lips were just as kissable.

Rose started with that. Pouting her lips into duck lips and beginning to pepper the entrance with kisses. She then opened her mouth and dived her tongue into Juleka. As if she were exploring her. As if she were testing the waters to see what was going to come up. Juleka gave out a deep and gravely gasp before groaning and raising her hips upwards to meet each of Roses inquisitive tongue licks. She then leaned forwards and playfully spanked at Rose's butt. Just enough to get her attention and move it around.

Rose complied until finally they were in the 69 position. With Rose's kissable little rear hanging in the air above Juleka. Juleka wrapped her arms around Rose and began to lean upwards and kiss her own pussy. Rose hummed in happiness and rubbed her face into Juleka's sweet smelling cunt. Trying to shove as much of her face into her girlfriends cunt as possible. Juleka's tongue leaped out and lanced itself into Rose's cunt, dragging itself around and spearing Rose's pussy. Rose began to gasp and groan.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop." Rose said excitedly "You are so good! Just the best!" She turned into a gasping mess leaving Juleka with a wet and sticky and smiling face.

"Not bad yourself." She said before she slid out from under the collapsed and already exhausted girl. She maneuvered her body until she was beside her and brought her into a sweaty and salty kiss. Rose's eyes fluttered before Juleka snuck another finger into her.  
"Hey. Hey come on we still haven't gotten to the main event."  
"There's more?" Rose said her eyes lighting up and glistening with happy tears. Juleka leaned forward and licked at them and Rose's face excitedly.

"Oh so much more." Juleka said with a grin. She moved Rose's legs open until she could fit her own sex between them. The two lay backwards, their cunts connected and rubbing against the other. Rose gasped at the shockwaves of pleasure that flooded up from her cunt and into every fiber of her being. She choked back sobs of passion as she felt herself melting. Juleka gasped and groaned and smiled as she admired the way that Rose's face contorted into great big smiles and excited little hiccups of joy and pleasure.

"I love this. I love you. Oh God I love you!" Rose said as she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Juleka. The smaller, excitable golden headed girl remained firmly and comfortably seated in Juleka's larger lap and then the two girls positioned themselves so that their cunt lips were constantly being rubbed together. Little vibrations of pleasure rose and fell and shivered through the two of them. Slightly aggravating and endlessly keeping them excited. Rose felt herself building towards something. It was going to be large and grand and she couldn't wait for it to come crashing down over and around her.

Juleka held onto Rose tight and began to roll her hips with more fervor. Juleka could no longer control herself. She was positively drunk off of Rose. Drunk off of her smell, off of her hair, off of the million and one watt smile that she gave her as her face turned redder and redder until she finally climaxed and turned into a total wreck. She looked up at Juleka with a serene smile as Juleka felt her own orgasm approach and then crash around her. She gasped and leaned her head onto Rose's shoulder.

Rose rubbed the back of her hair and made gentle cooing noises to her.  
"You are so amazing." Rose said. Juleka chuckled and kissed at her girlfriends sweet and salty skin. It tasted delicious. And it warranted another hickey.  
"I didn't even know that there was that much pleasure in the world." Rose said as the two sat basking in their glorious afterglow.  
"Oh I can't wait to introduce you to the wonders of strap ons, double sided dildos, vibrators and flavored body paint. Not to mention edible panties."  
"They make all of that stuff?" Rose said in amazement, and then blushed that Juleka was grinning evilly at her. She blushed even harder when she realized that Juleka actually knew about all of that stuff.

"You can never beat an old fashioned tongue and cunt show though." Juleka chirped happily. Rose smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Juleka. Her brand new number one lover.

 **Read and review. Sorry if it was short. Any ideas for future stories or chapters or whatever PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Probably didn't expect this one. Here you are anyway. Read and review.**

Kim sprinted up his houses staircase. He could hear the red head over his should giggling in hysterics. He was right there with her. He had no idea why but he was completely and utterly determined. Determined to fuck Sabrina so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk for the next forty-eight hours. A very specific frame of mind to be in, but he was just so incredibly horny! He had never been this horny before! And he had no idea why.

Well he had a little idea why. He had just been walking down the street when she turned the corner, then he felt a little pinch and before he knew it he was glowing and she was glowing and there was just some sort of strange...glow about her. A glow that drove him to do one very simple thing. Stick his dick into her so fast and so hard and so often that it would shrivel up from dehydration and fall off.

They quickly passed through his kitchen and with his free hand he reached out and grabbed a bottle of gatorade. He knew that he was going to need it. This was going beyond ordinary work outs that he did. Oh no he had big plans for this. Big plans. And hopefully she would be able to keep up.

Sabrina was admiring the view of the nice toned butt that was speeding up the staircase. While Kim was big he was also amazingly agile. He was able to move quickly and effortlessly. And he never once seemed bothered by her shifting on his massive shoulders. In fact if anything he seemed even turned on by it. She rubbed her thighs together. She was so wet! So unbelievably wet! She could not believe that just the sight of someone would be enough to get her off. She had never believed in love at first sight. But right here and now, with how quickly Kim was moving up the staircase and the firm grip that one of his big palms had on her butt cheek...well she might just start to give it a bit more thought.

She gasped when his grip tightened and then she was lifted off and put down on the floor.  
"You ready for-"Kim was cut off as she flung herself onto him and kissed him hard on the lips. Her lipgloss smearing across his own chapped lips and turning them a glossy shade of pink. She breathed deeply and deepened the kiss and began to massage his scalp.

Kim of course reciprocated the loving action by grabbing her ass cheeks and massaging the nice firm cheeks against each other. He made sure that he wasn't groping too hard. She was so small and girly and feminine. He certainly didn't want to accidentally break her too early. And if he was really lucky he might just be able to get her into a sex frenzy before they even started.

Besides the fact that the two of them were already in a sex frenzy did not even enter his mind. They had already left the front door open, sprinted through the entire city with her over his shoulder like a prehistoric caveman returning to his hut for some nice pussy, and they were even starting to shed their clothing in the hallway.

Kim was yanking his jacket roughly over his head and exposing his nice toned stomach to her. She gasped and pulled away when she saw his six pack. It was astoundingly firm. It was astoundingly sweaty...she could grate cheese off of it. It was amazingly toned and tight. He clearly never skipped ab day. Or leg day. Or arm day. The boy...the man was the perfect example of a gym bunny.

And Sabrina was lucky enough to have him all to herself! She gasped when he grabbed her ass cheeks again and pulled her closer to him. He restarted the kiss that was sending the two of them so insanely and incredibly over the ledge and into territories of craziness only experienced by animals during the mating season.

And right now the two of them were more horny then a couple of bunnies in an empty warren. In fact the two of them only had one thought going through their minds. It was large and loud and demanding.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

"Let's get fucking." Kim said with what he hoped was a seductive tilt of his head. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and made disgusting little kissing faces at her. She couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably as she reached behind her back and began to fiddle with her bra strap. Laughing anxiously as it seemed to refuse to come off. She grunted and began to yank anxiously at it.

Kim merely got impatient and gripped the front before ripping it right off. Her breasts escaped their tight confines and she gasped in amazement. She had no idea when her bra had become so small and tight and constricting around her new and improved breasts but she was certainly happy that now they were free. Free to be admired by Kim's anxious, hungry gaze.

"Fuck foreplay." He said as he kissed her hard on the lips, his cock head anxiously pressing at her. She reached down and began to yank his belt off. He responded by ripping off the remains of her clothing. They did not have to think about the future, or about clothing, or about anything else. All that they had to worry about was fucking, and fucking long and hard and making sure that the other was completely and utterly fucked raw.

Sabrina gasped when she was totally and completely bare in front of him. She embarrassedly reached to cover herself, she then paused and instead decided to bare it all for him. Kim excitedly roamed his eyes up and down her chest, lingering on her snatch and then going right back up to her eyes. They were wide and excited behind her glasses. He reached out and slid them off. She blinked anxiously, she was almost blind without them. But she trusted him not to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with.

Kim placed them on his desk before he reached out and cupped her cheeks. One hand cupped her face and the other reached down and firmly patted her well padded butt. She yelped and leapt forwards so that she was pressed flush against him. He reached downwards and picked up her leg. His other hand supported her backside and he lifted her effortlessly upwards. She squeaked and quickly scaled the rest of him. Like climbing up a mountain. Her nipples would rub along his chest and sent jolts of excitement as energizing as electricity through out her entire body. Once she reached his shoulders she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked at him, or what she hoped was him. She couldn't really see anything.

"You ready for this ride?" He said, she knew that she had no control over her body. She belonged solely to Kim now. Mind, body, soul, heart, anything and everything about her belonged to this man. And he had not even stuck his cock into her yet.

She nodded excitedly and then slowly slid herself back down his body. She was worried that her nipples might get caught in his muscles and tear right off. They were hard and sharp as diamonds. She had never been this insanely turned on in all her life.

She finally felt his cock prod at her butt. It rested in the crack of her ass. She then lifted herself upwards until she felt him tease at her entrance. She gasped as he eagerly ran his head up and down her entrance. Making sure that she was nice and excited. Nice and turned on.  
"KKKKIIIIIIMMMMMM! HURRY UP!" She said in agitation. She began to push herself down roughly against him. Kim raised an eyebrow cockily as he felt her writher all across his body.  
"You want me to fuck you?" He asked in a way that let her know that there was only one answer.  
"Obviously!"  
"All righty then!" Kim shouted as he thrust upwards and supported her rump in both of his hands. She gasped and tightened her grip on his chest and torso. She gasped and gurgled in pleasure. Her face turning upwards. She almost felt as if all of her sensations had heightened because she did not have her glasses on. She was much more aware. Of every bump and vein and ridge along his cock, of all of the tiny points that he was rubbing and thrusting against, all of the tiny spots that he was making doubly certain to hit and focus his attention on.

She didn't know what sort of stamina that the boy had before but time was completely and utterly gone for her. She didn't know if it had been an hour or a minute or twenty five. All she was aware was of Kim thrusting into her tight little pussy and making sure that she was as pleased as punch. She was gasping and shouting out to God with every third thrust. Kim was grunting in concentration. It was like a triathlon, he just had to focus on fucking her and fucking her and fucking her until one of them passed out from either dehydration or pleasure.

She orgasmed again when she felt him push all the way back into her womb. He was rubbing at the entrance of her womb, and then he was protruding inside of her womb. And then she gasped as she felt him explode and coat her womb with his white hot cum. She could only groan as he diligently continued to fuck her. Her red hair was flying in her face and she had to blow out of her mouth to get it away. It matched the exhausted and red blush that covered her cheeks all the way down to her sternum. Her ass had turn a rose red color from all of the pounding that it was receiving, his balls slapped up against it as he fondled it roughly.

He had no idea why but her ass was the most fascinating thing that he had ever held. He tried not to let it distract him, if anything it even encouraged him to double and then redouble and then triple his efforts. She cam against him again. All Kim could do was thrust himself in so deep that he felt his sloppy semen slosh around inside of her and coat the tip of hid dick.  
"OOOOHHHHHH!" She shouted as she climaxed again. Kim copied her facial expressions as he cam inside of her for what felt like the trillionth time. He was exhausted. Spent. Worn out. He fell backwards onto his bed and she bounced roughly on his chest and settled in his lap. His cock still safely and firmly kept in her pussy. Occasionally it would swell and massage her insides. Flexing just enough to remain full of blood.

"Oh God I needed that." She said as she kissed his chest. He responded by kissing the top of her head.  
"I needed it even more." He said as he thrust into her and began to restart his cock. Her insides excitedly woke up and began to prepare themselves. Knowing one thing and one thing only. That they were going to fuck nice and long and hard. That the night wasn't even close to over.

She stiffened in his arms and looked up at the blurry face that she hoped was Kim and not his pillow or something.  
"You didn't wear a condom. I'm not on the pill."  
"Baby who cares? Do you think anyone else cares right now? Anyway I wouldn't mind being hitched to you." He said with a fake accent. She blushed at what he was implying.  
"But I-!" She was cut off as he body tightened in a minorgasm and any thoughts that she had quickly fled away to parts unknown. Kim's thoughts close behind.

 **Read and review. Sorry if this was a little on the short ideas for future stories PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review. And why this couple? Honestly because why not. Alix/Nathaniel. Enjoy.**

"Out here?" Nathaniel stuttered as the petite pink haired girl dropped to her knees and began to aggressively fiddle with his belt.  
"But everyone will see us!" He attempted to talk her out of it. She merely laughed before smiling.  
"Only if they come looking for us. So pipe down." Nathaniel turned as pink as her hair. He could not believe that he was doing this. He couldn't believe that she was doing this. He couldn't believe that this was happening!

He had just been walking around town attempting to get inspiration for his next piece of artwork when he was crashed into by Alix...the next thing that he remembered was that they were glowing, really really brightly too and then suddenly he couldn't keep his hands off of the feeling was apparently mutual enough for them to run for the nearest shelter. In this case it was a small stand of trees in the park.

He had not been lucid enough to really think about it until he had his back roughly shoved up against a tree and she was standing on tip toe in order to crush his lips with his. He felt like she had bitten him. He pulled away and saw that she had nipped at his lips a little bit. His eyes grew wide and a little fearful, like a deer that had just found itself caught in a lions den. He pushed his back even closer to the tree. She looked up and then smiled with a crazy glint in her little eyes.

"You ever fucked in a tree before?"  
"I've never even fucked before. "He blurted out before wincing. He looked down at the ground, she would probably think that he was a complete and utter loser after that tumbled out of his mouth. He expected her to slap him, or something equally as appalling. Instead she brushed her fingertips across his cheek and smiled.  
"So? I haven't either. So let's go really crazy and fuck in a tree. And think of it this was, no one would be able to see us if they just wandered through. They would have to go looking for us." He began to argue before he realized that that was actually a really really good idea.  
"Race you to the top?" He said. She merely responded by jumping and grabbing a branch. She was three high before her hand thrust back down at him. She was smiling, her eyes wide, eager and excited.

"Come on!" He gulped before following after her. Any other day and he wouldn't...but right then and there...well he had to admit that it was a really good angle. He got a nice look at her toned butt as they climbed. It was small and adorable as hell. Bigger then his, he wouldn't be surprised if she could pick him up without any problems.

They finally got to a decent meshing of branches. Nathaniel grabbed a hold of a few and maneuvered himself until he was able to look her directly in the eyes.  
"You ready for -" She was cut off as he kissed her roughly on the lips and began to grope at her chest. He was a little forward. In fact very forward. She gasped and then sighed and moved her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Her strong as steel thighs wrapped their way around his chest and began to squeeze. Not painfully, just reminding him of a little something.

In fact in a lot of something. He groaned and scratched his groin against the tree. He was lucky that he was still wearing pants. Otherwise he was positive that he was going to get a splinter. He was just so hard though! He was just so eager! He needed to be inside of her! He had to have her! Right then and there! Even in a tree if necessary! God this was a strange way to have a first time. He had fanitised once or twice about fucking someone in a pool but never in a tree...

And he had also never really fantasied about Alix of all people. He had thought of Marinette(His old crush, got over it years ago) Alya(Literally the hottest girl their age) And even their teacher (He didn't see a ton of red heads around) But Alix? He knew that she was cute. Insanely cute compared to other girls. She was also very scary and probably would never be into a guy like him.

And yet here they were, in a tree, with her cunt starting to burn against his chest and stomach even through her clothes. He felt her mound pushing up in eagerness. Wanting nothing more then to break through her clothing and present herself to him. She pulled away, his tongue caught between her teeth like a snake in a trap. She grinned at him and released his tongue. She then faded backwards into the thick green leaves that surrounded them on all sides. She dipped down and ducked and crawled as if she was in some sort of a jungle gym.

She finally reached her target. His pants. She finished what she had started and pulled them down. He caught her lead and took off his shirt. He folded it and looked around before allowing it to drop to the dirt below. Nathaniel then kicked off his pants and let them fall. Her small delicate hand reached out and cupped his cock. She then pulled playfully at his underwear band before teasingly pulling it away. She went upwards and licked her lips eagerly.

Her expression was shocked right off of her once she saw the impressive package that he was packing. It wasn't just his eyes that had big bags under them, his cock had the largest balls that she had ever seen, large and letting off a faint odor that smelt distinctly of sex...sex and flowers? He must have been very clean. She was aware of her own BO. She had been skating earlier. But his smell was even greater around his shaft, and his head! Dear god the head of his cock was intoxicating! She never knew that it would smell so so so delicious. She started by kissing it, then moving downwards and giving it nice little kisses, just something to tease the boy. He gasped and groaned and gaped down at the pink haired skater girl in shock.

She wasn't sucking it, she was teasing it. Teasing him. He couldn't blame her. He wouldn't have been able to fit that thing in his mouth, and he didn't want to accidentally choke her on it. He never knew his cock was that large, it looked even bigger in comparison to her. Bigger then her face...when did it grow? She couldn't even wrap her hand entirely around the shaft. She tried and had to use both hands to complete a chain. She rubbed the skin appreciatively and sniffed at the smell left on her fingers. It was musky and slightly flowery and smelt vaguely of new paper.

He gasped and grasped the bark around his head grinding it in his hands in order to get some sort of release. He wanted it to be her skin though. He wanted to grasp her and lift her up and feel her hair in-between his fingers and on his breath.  
"My turn." She said moving upwards and slowly shedding her clothing behind her. Her shirt, no bra...she didn't have the largest breasts, she was a little embarrassed as she thought that her body was actually sort of like a small boy. She raised her eyebrows, interesting, she actually had a couple of buds going though, that was new.

Her nipples stuck out at jaunty angles. They were bright pink and sweat glistened between them all the way down her navel. Nathaniel buried his face between the two firm breasts and kissed her skin before making his way downwards. She shimmied until she was sitting on a branch above him and could wrestle herself out of her clothing. She flung her shorts and kicked off of her shoes. Both fell rapidly to the ground where they fell on top of his.

Nathaniel licked her parched lips as he studied her vagina. He had not seen one in real life. And hers was...if he said adorable out loud then he was going to get punched. But it was, small and pink and it had a smell wafting from it. A smell that he found drawn to, like a cat hunting a mouse.  
"Why are you staring?" She said nervously "If you say that it's cute I'll-UH!" she shouted and wrapped her legs around his bare shoulders and forced him deeper. His tongue met no resistance and began to roam around inside of her. He couldn't get enough of her. She was his everything now. He closed his eyes and began mapping it all out, drawing her in his minds eye. He had to get everything down perfectly.

"Oh my GOD!" She shouted as she crunched his skull between her legs. "Oh god." She said softer. The tree branches were rattling around them with how tightly she was holding onto them. A large one in her hand groaned and broke. If Nathaniel's tongue had a bone in it then it would have also snapped. Instead it was just left sore. His tongue was getting a lot of abuse that day.

"Now onto the main event." He said as he stood up and moved upwards. His cock slapping against her legs as he went. He moved too far and the tip of his dick poked her playfully in the cheek. She smiled and shrieked and waved at it in annoyance. He smiled to himself and moved down so that they were face to face and his dick was at her entrance. Patiently waiting for her permission.

"Can I?"  
"yes." She said as she grabbed his neck and pulled him in for another kiss as he buried himself deep within her. She gasped, feeling him fill her to bursting before bottoming out in her womb. She could tell that was how far he got because she was positive that he had filled her completely. She looked downwards and her eyes widened in fear and amazement. Her brand new lover for life had a solid inch still sticking out, right by his gargantuan balls.

"Oh my god-"She was cut off as he thrust and she was silenced. She gasped and her eyes rolled back in her head, she grasped a hold of the tree limbs and the branches rustled. As if a couple of monkeys were mating in the trees instead of just two human beings. She gasped and hooted in joy. Nathaniel not one for noises eventually joined in, he threw his head back and hooted along with her before groaning. She was so tight! He could not contain himself any longer.

He reached for her hair and brought their lips crashing together. Their screams mingled in their mouths as they swapped saliva and screams of joy. Tiny tears of pain and exertion appeared in her eyes she wiped them away and he continued. His face screwing up like a puppy working at a bone. He had to concentrate, and bring her to at least one more orgasm before he finally finished.

She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist before determinedly bringing their hips together. She gasped as she went beyond the holding point. He gasped as he finished inside of her. His entire cock completely and utterly enfolded within her. The two pulled back and looked at each other in surprise and shock. They had no idea the other was going to be such a good lay, or how determined that they would be. He remained firmly trapped within her folds. Determined to stay there as long as he possibly could.

She leaned her head against his shoulders and sagged into his arms exhausted. Nathaniel carefully began to climb back down, trying his hardest to keep her bare back from getting scratched up from the tree bark. She snuggled against him even when they reached the ground. Nathaniel felt his legs begin to give out from all of the physical exercise. He lay down on the dirt and used their pile of clothes as a makeshift pillow.

He felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. He was tired as hell, she had just been so good. Just incredible.  
"Don't get too comfortable." She piped up from where her head rested on his chest. She gave his chest and nipples a few loving kisses and a bite here and there. "We're going to climb right back up there and do it again shortly."

Nathaniel gulped audibly as he realized his mistake. This girl was crazy, and yet he had no intention of going anywhere.

 **Please read and review. Sorry if this one was a little short, not entirely certain how I wanted to do this one...so...yes...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read and review. Now it is Lila and Max. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. Just felt like making this a quickie.**

"I'm not a virgin you know." Lila said aggressively rubbing against Max. He nodded rolling with it, probably a lie but one he could live with. He could hardly contain himself. He reached around and grasped her impressive rear. Her more then impressive breasts were lying in his face, by their heft and size he would say that they were solidly in the D cup range, and if he was not mistaken on the supposed magical powers created by the bug bite that had bitten him and this girl, there was a 89% possibility that they would grow as they continued their session.

They were currently in a janitors closet. Why? Because the office building that they had ducked into had been the nearest place to go and he wasn't going to just jump into a tree or a pond and fuck her there. As some other people had been so eager to do. He had seen them, hundreds, maybe thousands of people running around with their clothing flying off and running with significant others, or brand new ones in his case.

He gulped heavily and nodded excitedly his face going nuts between her tits. She giggled and began to lower herself to his pants. She grasped his zipper and his cock came right out. She gasped at the sheer size of the thing. She had not expected the nerd to be so well endowed...why she found him irresistible when that weird bug thingy bit her she had no idea. But she knew that she had to have. And now here she was...she had him...all to herself...and his impressive dark dick was all hers. She licked her lips in enjoyment.

She then commenced to bob her head up and down along his cock. He sucked at his teeth, he had never in a million years imagined that this would ever happen to him. He was insanely lucky. He continued to tell himself this as the girl continued to suck at his cock. She seemed to have no gag reflex. It was actually rather impressive. He had very little experience with sex, as in he was a complete and utter virgin. A fact that Kim gave him a hard time about, but right here and now, with easily one of the hottest girls in the entire city sucking his cock...well what Kim said didn't exactly matter at the moment.

He turned his head upwards and let out a moan in joy as she seemed to hum deep in her mouth. He began to spasm wildly and she pulled back after her mouth was full. With just one single cock spasm he had succeeded in flooding her cheeks until they were full. And then have at least three cups worth of the stuff to spray around the small enclosed space and splash some more across her face. She swallowed and grinned wildly. Eagerly.

"That was pretty good. Do you have any more for me?" He nodded, he already felt exhausted...but he couldn't just tell her that right? He was supposed to be able to go at least a few more rounds right? He looked down at his dick in amazement, It was still hard. It defied all logic...he had normally only got to around one round by himself before he needed to dry off and call it a night. But here he was, he felt great actually, as if he had no end of stamina.

"Looks to me that you are ready." Lila said excitedly as she licked off more of his cum from off of her face. She had to collect around a palm full, she then sucked around half of it down before dropping her shorts and leggings. She grabbed his cock and rubbed his spent jizz across his shaft and tip. He looked down and gulped as he spied her cunt. It had a nice little strip of hair around it, actually designed so that it would go entirely around her cunt like a circle. He licked his lips in eagerness.

He wished that he had gotten at least a taste of it.  
"This is pretty hot isn't it?" She said rubbing harder against him. "In here. Where anyone could walk by and discover us. Find us. Probably arrest us." She said breathlessly as she pressed against the smaller boy. He leaned backwards against the wall and gazed up at her in amazement.  
"That seems unlikely. this building was almost entirely empty, I doubt that we will have to." She kissed him roughly on the lips and began to suck them into her mouth, his cock aligned with her cunt and passed cleanly into it.

He gasped at the sudden feeling of being consumed by her. It didn't just feel as if his cock was being pleasured, it was as if his entire body was on fire. As if electricity was going around his body and underneath his skin and getting all through him. He began to hump faster into her. He might have been inexperienced but he certainly was eager. He suddenly realized something. She wasn't a virgin. He could tell, she was very...well she was the exact opposite of him. Where he was rough she was subtle, where he didn't know what he was doing she oozed confidence.

"You were telling the truth."HE said in amazement as he paused briefly she looked at him in confusion before she began laughing.  
"I love virgins." she finally said coming down and grinning at him. "And this virgin cock is mine. Forever. Deal?" He gulped and nodded eagerly.

She could teach him, she could teach him so much. It would be incredible. He nodded again rapidly.  
"Deal. Of course deal. As long as this ass." He grasped her ass cheek and squeezed it cheekily. (HAHA. Cheekily? See what I did there. God I am tired.) "And these tits." He reached up and gripped her tits through her jacket and sweater. Squeezing it and plumping it upwards appreciatively. "And this cunt." He groaned in appreciation as he jammed himself back into her. She threw her head back.

GOD! He might be new to this whole fucking thing but he was surprisingly good at it. He made up for everything, he was big, and long, and very very good at what he was doing. He appeared to have the stamina of a horse as he showed no sign of slowing as she cam again. He finally cam when she kissed him roughly and squeezed his cock with her entire tunnel. Not just one specific section. Her entire snatch had to be as tight as a vice in order to finally get him to cum a second time. He groaned and exploded into her. He rested against her.

She grinned at him and reached downwards to stroke at him.  
"What? You can't be done yet. I've met guys who go twice as long as that."  
He looked up at her, his glasses flashing, he grabbed one of her legs and flipped it over his shoulder and resumed his thrusting. She leaned her head back against the wall and simply let him take complete and utter control.  
"We will see about that!" He said authoritatively.

 **That was that next is back to Marinette/Adrien/Alya. Just felt like doing a suck off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read and review. Alya/Adrien/Marinette. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, or a little long. Whichever.**

Alya flounced down the street in her new dress. Words to describe her would be confident, sensual and sexual. She liked dresses, she wasn't always able to wear pants. Jeans were completely out, so only yoga pants or sweatpants, or really sexy skirts. Those were her only choices. She had added some nice new curves to herself. She was already pretty damn sexy, but now with her brand new bust and hips she was on another plane of sexual.

The two of them had been lucky. They had been hiding out from Ladybug for a few weeks now in a small quiet village. They hadn't made that big of a splash as most people assumed that they were only passing through and simply a couple enjoying their honeymoon. They were lucky so far. Most of their time was spent up in a hotel room eating take out, watching television and screwing each others brains out. Not necessarily in that order and more often then not all three could happen all at once. It was a pretty sweet existence.

She had just gone out to purchase a few feminine hygiene products and a type of cheese that Adrien absolutely adored...well that Plagg adored. She attempted to be civil with the flying black cat of destruction demon that lived in Adrien's ring. She could hardly believe that Adrien and Chat Noir were the same person! It honestly blew her away. But now that it was out in the open they could have some fun with it.

It was actually a super big turn on to get fucked by a superhero and pretending that you were a perp that was attempting to escape.

Alya hummed and walked into the front of the hotel, waving to the man behind the counter. Fully aware that he was checking out her awesome ass. Too bad all of it belonged solely to Adrien now. She hip bumped the door that lead to the upstairs rooms and sashayed her way down the hallway. Anticipating the probably red hot and hard as steel cock waiting for her.

* * *

"Okay." Marinette said determinedly. She was transformed as Ladybug and sitting on the building across from the hotel that Alya had just entered. She had tracked them down this far, and now she knew for certain exactly where they were. She might have been a little bit irresponsible by deciding to go after the two of them first...especially as she probably should have attempted to cure everyone else who were still under the effects of the bug back home...but she didn't have the bug! She was positive that the two of them had snatched it, now all she had to do was get it and find a way to cure them so that the status quo would be turned back and she could try and actually have a chance with her Adrien.

She jumped down into a narrow alley and dropped her transformation, she shook her head and walked towards the front door of the hotel. She had to be subtle about all of this, this was a job for Marinette, not for Ladybug, they would expect her superhero persona, not her civilian disguise.

She was going to confront the two deviants, get the weird super bimbo bug back and make everything go back to normal. She had seen some of the things that had happened to her friends. It was rather distressing. But she knew that she had to do the right thing.

She got to the buildings front door just as Alya began to walk up the stairs to the upstairs apartments. She followed through sneakily. she enjoyed sneaking. And she was good at it. She followed her big bubble butted best friend as she moved down the hallway shaking her hips and humming to herself.  
For what reason? Marinette had no idea.

Marinette froze and pressed low to the ground when Alya paused and looked around. The girl shrugged seeing nothing besides a potted plant. She then took out a key and opened a door.

"Oh Adrien!" she sang into the room. "I'm back!"

Marinette quickly walked to the door and took a deep breath preparing herself. She had to take care of this. And hopefully she would be able to do it without powers. They were expecting Ladybug, or Adrien's dad. Not little Marinette.  
"You could just leave everything as it is you know?" Tikki said popping out from her purse. "Just leave everything alone and live with it?"  
"They need their own personalities back Tikki. And I'm going to give it to those two horn dogs whether they want it or not." With that MArinette pushed open the door and strode boldly into the middle of the bedroom.

She was instantly greeted to the sight of Alya bent over Adrien's cock and sucking him off like there was no tomorrow. The two were completely naked, Alya's impressive rear and hips facing Marinette, the girls glasses were on the nightstand right beside the bed. Adrien had his head rolled back and was thrusting upwards with his hips. His own eyes closed and his face making the most adorable twitches, his lips pursing and his eyelids fluttering.

Alya seemed completely lost to the world, only focused on the cock in her mouth. Only content with that dick in her mouth. She gagged a little when she reached the very base. Marinette hated to say it, but she was rather impressed. She shook her head, she hated that she was blushing, she hated that her heart fluttered when she saw the two of them fooling around. She wished that she could...join...them...

"NO!" Marinette shouted as she stormed further into the bedroom. "Adrien! Alya! You two need to stop it!" She shouted as she walked further into the room.

It was rather cluttered, clothing was everywhere, and where there wasn't clothing there were plates and platters from some sort of room service was stacked everywhere. Alya popped quickly off of Adrien's cock, a very long string of saliva connected her thick blowjob perfect lips to his red hot cock head.  
"MARINETTE?!" Alya shouted in surprise at her friends sudden entrance. "What are you doing here?"  
"What are you doing? You two are hypnotized or something you need to-"  
"Look out!" Adrien shouted as Marinette continued to step forward, directly onto a pile of laundry, she started to slip, and then she flailed her arms. Adrien was starting to push himself up as she fell. She grasped something, anything to break her fall. What she did manage to grab a hold of was a table cloth right beside her. She grasped it and it pulled all of the silverware and books staked on it off. Along with a very specific jar with a very specific bug in it off after her.

The jar fell, almost in slow motion, but apparently fast enough to shatter by her head. The bug flew up, shivered and quickly darted around the room.  
"Oh No." Marinette said as it stung her on the back of the neck, before she could slap it it was already across the room and had stung Adrien on the tip of the nose.  
"Ow." He said pinching his nostrils.  
"OW!" Alya shouted as it bit her on her impressive ass. She slapped it which only caused the impressive firm mountains of flesh to wobble slightly. The three stiffened, then they glowed, then Marinette realized that her clothing was incredibly restraining...and uncomfortable...and hot...and why was her body so hot?

She gasped when she realized something, Adrien and Alya were in the room, naked and in the middle of sex. And she realized that she wanted the both of them, equally. She hungered for them, she wanted to...she wanted to...she wanted to...

"Fuck!" She shouted as she jumped up and aggressively began to rip at her clothing and muttering to herself. She was hopping on one foot as she pulled at her shoes. She had to get them off, along with her too tight pants, along with her too tight shirt and jacket...she needed her clothes off. After all Adrien and Alya were waiting for her. Clearly evident as Alya seductively spread her legs and made a come hither motion with her finger.

Marinette was more then happy to oblige. Adrien's cock was shivering in excitement as he realized that all of the feelings he had felt for Alya had just been replicated only in MArinette. In fact he could feel a bond forming with the three of them, something good and powerful and strong. It was glorious.

He saw the bug quickly flirt near a champagne glass and then near an open window and then it was out the window and gone. Oh well, not his problem, his problem was fucking the shit out of these two super sexy goddesses before him. He hoped that he was up to snuff.

Soon Marinette was as naked as the day that she was born. As naked as the other two. She ran and jumped onto the bed, she looked at the two of them and giggled nervously.  
"I've never really done this before. I hope that I am all right."  
"I bet you're going to be the best little sex kitten ever." Alya said as she cupped MArinette's small little adorable face in her hands and kissed her roughly on the lips. Marinettes' eyes widened as she realized that Alya's mouth was full of Adrien's still hot white creamy cum. When had he cum in her best friends mouth? Where they just still going after he had cum? But he still looked hard? How was that even possible? But Marinette didn't care. She couldn't the taste was just so overpowering. She had to give in, and especially since Alya was nice enough to share his cum with her...well MArinette was just the happiest that she had ever been.

She felt Alya give her most of the tasty salty cum and then pull back.  
"I am ok with sharing him if you are. Is that okay for us to share that impressive, big, thick, tasty cock?" MArinette nodded up and down excitedly before swallowing her load.  
"Is it okay that I share Alya's fine ass with you?" Adrien said as he reached down and groped their butts like a barbarian taking charge of his conquests.  
"Yes. As long as you share my little ass too." Marinette said and wiggled deeper into his grip. He grinned and squeezed.

"Since she hasn't had a chance to go on a ride maybe we should start with her?" Adrien suggested. Alya nodded excitedly and spread her legs in front of MArinette's face.  
"But I also want to see how her tongue game is."

Alya's beautiful lovely and dark folds were right in MArinette's face. She had to rely purely on instinct. And luckily she had a great tongue instinct. She began to lick and suck at Alya's cunt lips, something small and hard was in her mouth and she sucked at Alya's clit like a baby nursing at their mothers tit. Alya threw her head back onto the goose feather pillows and moaned. MArinette had a very limber tongue, the kind that made her want to fling her head back and shout 'daddy!' like a little whore who had never been eaten out before.

Adrien positioned himself at Marinette's ass and began to thrust. He went in in one smooth move. He sheathed himself completely. Marinette's head flew up and she screamed as she was suddenly and violently filled. She gasped and groaned, her lips and chin covered and damp with Alya's love juices. She groaned and moaned before she found herself smothered in Alya's motherly hips again. She could only groan and gurgle and began to lick and suck even more. She felt hands grasp her own hips and start to push her back against Adrien's cock. She felt some hands on her shoulders keeping her firmly anchored in Alya's pussy.

It was like a drug. Their experienced and loving hands on her body. Keeping her invested in all of this. IT was thrust or be overcome with pleasure. Lick or be smothered with lust. She had no choice but to join in. She loved their dominant natures. She loved how take charge the two of them were.

She felt sharp fingernails bite into her hips and bigger hands hold her shoulders down. They were working together!Working together to make sure that the other worked her over. Adrien was keeping her firmly in Alya's snatch while Alya was teaching her how to be a powerful bottom! It almost wasn't fair as there was only one of her and two of them. Really what else was she going to do? She had to do what they wanted. And by how vocal the two of them were she was doing it right.

MArinette felt her insides melt into a goo of pleasure. She felt them stiffen up and contort around Adrien's massive dick. The blonde boy gasped and groaned as he continued to thrust into her. He had no idea that pussies could feel differently. Alya's was strong, it had a vice like grip and felt like a couple of pillows baring down on him. Marinette's was much softer, less experienced, it was also tighter, like putting his dick through an electrical outlet, accurate as she also caused him to feel as if he was electric, on fire with lust and desire.

She was gasping in Alya's cunt and he was starting to breathe heavily. Marinette finally orgasmed around his relentless pounding. She could only groan as he never stopped until his own massive orgasm creamed inside of her. And still continued to pump. MArinette gasped as he pulled out and exploded over the two of them covering Alya and MArintte in a river of his white hot cum. It coated everything including the wall and ceiling. Alya was damp with it from her forehead to her impressive tits and Marinette had it coating her back and ass. She felt her arms give out and fell onto her face.

She had never been fucked before. This was like a first time runner going on a marathon. She had no idea that there could be this much pleasure in the world. She just wanted to fall asleep forever...yeah that would be great. Maybe turn into one enormous cuddle puddle with Alya and Adrien. His cum coating them all and her cunt nice and worn and broken in.

Adrien then entered her again. Marinette perked right up and squeaked before slowy falling back down into Alya's lap. The girl laughed at the shocked and overjoyed look on her friends face as she realized that the two of them weren't spent yet but just getting started.

"WOO!" Adrien shouted as he pulled out of Marinette and jerked his cock back to life. It filled with blood before their eyes, Marinette would have sworn that it had grown even bigger! How was that even possible! It had turned from a cute little dick before that gave her plenty of pleasure to something out of a pornographic nightmare! And she loved every second of it! The bumps, the veins, the smell! Dear god the sheer masculine odor that emanated off of him! IT was intoxicating! How had Alya not gone insane from all of this?!

"Now that was a good warm up!" Adrien said as he positioned himself to Marinettte's cunt. Her legs shivered and shook. They were too weak, still recovering from the crazy good fucking that she had just received. She was still recovering! It might take all day, or all night, or all week! That thing that he was going to put into her right then and there...well it might just take her all month in order to get back to working order!

And not just her legs, they were tired from just having dealt with his hips slamming against them. Her pelvis felt as if it had been broken apart and put back together again, her ass was sore from where his massive balls had slapped repeatedly until they had turned red, her arms were tight from holding herself aloft and grasping a hold of him. Her throat was tired from breathing so hard...but her mind was nearly snapped entirely in half from the pleasure that had just recently buzzed right through her. She had gone nuts for a few seconds there. She had just lost all control of herself...and now he was about to plunge his massive rod right back inside of her and probably never take it out.  
She would go completely insane if he did that! She knew it! And all she could do was blush a bright red and nod excitedly as he began to plunge himself slowly and steadily into her.

"It's pretty good right?" Alya said leaning against MArinette who had her tongue hanging out of her mouth and was panting, her pussy getting the pounding of her lifetime. "It's okay. I am more then willing to share. Adrien is pretty good right?"

Marinette just began to chirp and gabber gibberish, she could not imagine ever having this amount of joy spark through and across her in her entire life!  
"You can take this round. I'll take round's four, seven, nine, twelve, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen...and twenty three. You can have all the rest." Marinette looked at her best friend with wide terrified eyes full of tears. They were tears of happiness and genuine fear. Twenty three? That was too much! She would never be able to take that much! She would break! She would snap in half from the pleasure! How was any sane human being supposed to be able to live like this!

Then Alya kissed her and pressed their new and improved tits together and she realized exactly how she was going to survive all of this. With her best friends tongue down her throat and exciting her even more. Her stomach which had been in knots of pleasure and anxiety began to unravel and unwrap itself.

Then Alya pulled away. Marinette moaned and whined in annoyance and want. Then she gasped and happily began to suck at Alya's dark brown nipple. It was the color and size of a milk dud. And tasted twice as good. She happily held onto Alya while the girl groaned above her new found friend. The three of them were finally together. Together in lust. And honestly Alya couldn't be happier!

* * *

Adrien woke up several hours of fucking later and looked at Marinette. She was so adorable when she was asleep. He nuzzled against her chest, he felt someone grasp his cock and give it a few firm hard strokes. He looked at Alya and grinned wickedly.  
"You know what would be really super awesome of you?" she said with her trademark smirk and quirk of an eyebrow. She then wiggled her butt deeper into the very comfortable bed, the springs were probably completely broken but what did she care?

"If you went down on the two of us. Right now." She said motioning with her head. He grinned back at her before licking his fingers, plunging them deep into his mouth and making sure that they were positively drenched in his saliva. He then kissed down Alya's beautifully tanned body and Marinette's paler one. He finally reached their lovely little cunts. A light little peach fuzz over the two of them. He licked his lips in anticipation before he moved over Alya's and began to give it deep broad licks.

She moaned happily and scooted closer to Marinette so that they were laying down flush side by side. Their hips grinding into each other. Sure Marinette might be asleep but with the expert ways that Adrien used his fingers and tongue the girl would be up and begging for more shortly. Adrien made sure that he left a healthy coating of saliva over Alya's mound before he turned his attention to Marinette, he shoved his fingers into Alya. He couldn't let her think that he had forgotten her right?

Marinette moaned. Something was happening to her. And it was glorious. She opened her eyes and looked over wonderingly at the bump by her crotch. It had to be Adrien because Alya was awake beside her and gasping. Her new lover and best friend looked at her and smiled dreamily at Marinette. Marinette sucked in her breath as his tongue dived into her folds and then retreated to be replaced by fingers, just as wet and just as experienced. She sort of preferred the tongue. But she couldn't be selfish, clearly Adrien had his attention dived between her and Alya. And the boy was doing the best that he could giving them equal treatment.

Alya grinned at MArinette and stroked her friends hair lovingly. MArinette returned the favor and the two giggled like a couple of well fucked vixens getting their next few rounds.

Marinette thought she was too full of cum to ever get fucked again but a few hours of sleep later and boom she was ready for her next round!

"He's finger fucking you too?" She said her eyes wide and amazed. The boy could pleasure two girls at once? Damn he was skilled!  
"Yeah. It's awesome right?" Marinette grinned widely.  
"Awesome."  
"ORAL RULES!" The two shouted at the same time and exchanged high fives. Alya looped her fingers into Marinette's hand and pulled her so that the smaller girl was resting on her more matured body. Sure Alya had larger features but Marinette's were definitely firmer. Alya plunged her tongue into Marinette's mouth and began to wrestle with the girls own tongue. She gasped and gagged as she attempted to reciprocate the actions. She hardly could though, with the two most beautiful people in the world pleasing her...

Alya's tongue in her mouth and Adrien's in her pussy...she was going to go crazy. Alya shared her sentiment. Adrien was licking at their mounds as they rubbed wetly against each other. Their pussy lips looking puffy and eager for something, anything to penetrate them. Of course his tongue was doing a pretty good job right now of keeping the two of them nice and excited. They were grinding against each other, even thrusting a little, causing their clits to clip against each other quickly. His cock was as hard as a steel sword, he had to sheath himself into them.

Adrien breathed deeply and then spat into his own hands and vigorously rubbed his cock shaft. He knew that it should be worn to a nub by this point, after all he had just fucked MArinette around twenty five times, or was it more? Did he and Alya switch at some point? Meh he didn't remember or really care that much. All he knew was that he had to fuck them now. and ignore the then.

And that was exactly what he did, starting with Alya's nice plump pussy lips. He grasped her butt cheeks and began to thrust into her, his shaft rubbing and agitating Marinette's own puffy pussy lips. Alya gasped and groaned and kissed Marinette all the deeper, their nipples stimulated each other as they rubbed against the other. Marinette half expected milk to come gushing out of Alya's tits they were just so big! She was insanely jealous. But Marinette was a little more limber.

Which allowed her to run her legs around Alya's and hump at the bit of Adrien's shaft that was exiting Alya. Adrien knew that it was time to switch and did so promptly. Thrusting into Marinette who was gibbering about something again. It sounded like 'fuck-me-lover-husband-marraige-wife-baby-smoothie-smoothie!'

What Marrinette wanted to say was that she wanted to marry the two of them and maybe get a smoothie, she was able to make grand leaps of logic and thought, but with a cock in her pussy she had nothing to think about. No way to think at all.

Adrien groaned as he continued to thrust in both of them for what felt like a few hours. He felt engulfed, no he felt addicted to these two wonderful pussies. they were everything to him now. He loved the girls. He knew that totally and completely.  
"Love. Love-Love-Love-" He began to chant as he thrust between the two of them. Four strokes in Marinette and four in Alya and then switch and then switch again.

"Love?" Marinette said wetly and lost. She was smiling and her eyes were tearing up. She was loved! She was loved! By Adrien and Alya no less! The two people that she loved most in life!

"LOVE!" Alya shouted, even she was too far gone for complete sentences, let alone complete thoughts.  
"Loooovvvvveeeeee..."Adrien sputtered out as he finished with his dick clamped firmly between the two girls eager hot bodies. His cock spewing his jizz between them. They were a cum sandwich with Alya and Marinette as the bread and their combined sticky wet orgasms as the stuffing. Adrien had just affectionately brought everything for them to make it.

Adrien relaxed against Marinette and she positioned him so that he was firmly clamped in her pussy lips. Finally, finally the stallion cocked boy was asleep.  
"Goodnight lovers." Marinette said gently as she drifted off to sleep, caught between her two brand new debaucherous bimbofied lovers.  
"Ah...hello?" Alya said with sweat coming off of her head, she was trapped beneath her now completely asleep boyfriend and girlfriend. They looked adorable asleep but their combined sex fucked weight was crushing her.

"Ah well." She said drifting off to sleep herself. She was happy, full to bursting with cum (Not as much as Marinette but still) her lips wet and sore from kissing so often, and she was exhausted and going to bed cradled by her long time and brand new lover.

 **Please read and review. Would appreciate it. One chapter left.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter. Read and review. Sorry if this one is a little on the short side. Enjoy**

"Okay is the camera on?" Marinette said as she positioned herself on the bed, making sure that her butt was nice and available for Adrien when they actually got started. She was talking to Alya who was bent over fiddling with a big screen tv set and a camera making sure that they were both hooked up so that they would be able to FaceTime perfectly. Also it gave Marinette a chance to check out Alya's impressive and rather bouncable posterior.  
"Yep." Alya said bending upright and then sashaying across the room. Her nice round hips and thighs slightly bouncing with the force that her heels gave with each and every step. The ripples that ran up and down her full figured body made Marinette's mouth water. She just wanted to lunge across the room and hook herself onto one of the brown girls nipples and root to all hell. Marinette settled for licking her lips and unashamedly checking out her lover. God she had hit the jack pot. Two super sexy people to have wild primal sex with every single day of her life. More often then that. Not just once a day, or even twice. The highest number had gotten the three of them up to around twenty.

Their libidio's and endurance had definitely changed over time. For the better really as otherwise they would have probably fucked each other to death by now. Marinette would probably get strung out of shape about that. After all being alive and getting to get screwed by Adrien so hard that she fainted from sheer orgasmic pleasure? Now that was something worth living for.

Her and Alya's lover had actually just stepped from the shower and was drying off his hair. God the boy took a ton of showers, for good reason, he had two hot chicks that he had to pleasure all the time. They were rather exhausting and demanding that he keep their interests raised. So that meant a lot of sweat, which obviously meant a lot of showers. It got complicated when all three showered together. Then the entire apartment building would be filled with wet squishing noises and gasps and screams of joy and pleasure. Around half were from Marinette who was surprisingly vocal. The rest would be split between Alya and Adrien.

"So is it almost time?" He said as he straightened up, his impressive cock sprang to life and bobbed across towards the two waiting for it. Alya licked her lips like a hunger and very horny predator. A lioness or a she wolf. She only shared this dick with MArinette because it meant that she got to also share Marinette. Honestly she sort of wished that it was exclusively for her. But hey Marinette really spiced up their life! The girl loved being cuddled and was not above being spontaneous, in the bedroom, or the bathroom, or the kitchen, or sixteen times on the roof and once or twice on famous landmarks when she was transformed into Ladybug. Now those times when it was Alya being pleasured by both Ladybug and Chat Noir...she got positively wet just by thinking about it.

"Yep! We are on in two minutes." Alya said as she got onto all fours on the bed and wiggled her massive jiggling ass at MArinette. The Chinese European girl giggled and bopped them like bongo drums before she began to appreciatively massage the two massive pieces of fat and muscle together. She saw her glossy reflection gaze back at her. Alya made certain that she was also well oiled before a fucking like this.

Adrien walked onto the bed and crawled to where Alya was excitedly wiggling her ass for MArinette's enjoyment.  
"Ready for this? "He said as he got his cock nice and hard and ready with a few hard jerks and some saliva for impromptu lube. MArinettee and Alya nodded in excitement. Their faces red and their smiles so wide that they almost split their cheeks. Marinette carefully and religiously took Adrien's massive cock in her hand. She had no idea how she had managed to fit the impressive and downright intimidating member into herself. It was massive...it was impressive...it was huge! It was simply a huge dick! It was a long lasting dick! IT was hot to the touch and when it was sheathed inside of her everything felt right with the world. She did not have to think, or be hungry, or scared, all she needed to do was fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

Alya was of the same opinion which was why she was shaking her hips in order to get the already confused MArinette moving.  
"Hey I'm not getting any fucking over here!" Alya called in annoyance. Marinette smiled and giggled before giving Alya's ass a nice firm smack. The three of them had the sort of relationship that allowed them to be dominant with each other at any given time. It could be Alya and MArinette taking the lead, or Alya and Adrien or exclusively any of them. It really didn't matter. So Marinette smacking Alya firmly on the butt and shushing her playfully was all good and fine.

Plus Alya made the most adorable little yelps whenever her butt was smacked. It was music to Marinette's ears.

"Okay. Let's go in." Marinette said as she slowly and awestruck slid Adrien's tree trunk sized cock into her best friends eager pussy. Alya moaned. She wished that they had a bit more time for foreplay. Maybe have Marinette go down on her while she sucked his massive cock...but it was almost time. So she had better get ready.

With Alya being greedily fucked by Adrien it was now MArinette's turn. Being cautious where she would place her hands she clambered on top of Alya until she was sitting on her with her arms on the girls shoulders. She looked at Adrien and raised her butt up towards the ceiling to give him better access to her snatch. It was eager and already beginning to flower. Adrien licked his lips and dove in greedily. MArinette began to pant and wrapped her legs around his head. Forcing his face deeper into her pussy. His hips moved in rhythm with his tongue, soon the girls were shouting out their enjoyment to the room.

Which was when the screen flickered on into a bunch of equal boxes.

The first one on was Chloe and Nino. They were in a similar position. But Chloe had her hair down and make up on. She always wore it even when it would get smeared and messed up all over her sheets. She said that Nino liked it, he had never complained so everyone assumed that he just liked to fuck Chloe while she vaguely looked like a painted lady. The two waved and smirked when they saw that Alya, Adrien and Marinette had started without them.  
"Typical." Chloe muttered in annoyance before gasping and flinging her head back when Nino bottomed out in her and began to play with her ass hole. They had started to experiment with each other, next week they were planning on tackling a few of the Karma Sutra poses.

The next screen popped up being held at a strange angle so that you could only see Sabrina riding Kim with their faces peering over a bed frame. She grinned and increased her excited pace. Kim was moaning beneath her. Clearly he was somehow controlling the camera since it was a little blurry and looked handheld.  
"Hey Chloe!" Sabrina shouted and waved.  
"Sabrina." Chloe said with an eager grin. She not so secretly wanted to fuck the red head. Why not? It would give her the chance to dominate someone.

The third screen lit up with Juleka and Rose. They were in a small hotel room. Juleka was wearing a ballgag and gazing up at a mirror that was reflecting the rest of the room. Rose was wearing a pink leather outfit with her nipples and cunt cut out into little hearts. She smiled while putting on her pink face mask.  
"We wanted to switch things up a little."  
"You two and your toys." Alix said as she and Nathaniel's screen lit up. The red head was wearing a camera on his head, and fucking Alix in the missionary position, that way the rest of the group would be able to see her facial expressions. A little bit of green fell from above and landed on her nipple. She rolled her eyes and wiped it off.  
"ISMH KNITHGM GOWMIG?" Juleka said through the ball gag and cocking her head to the side. Rose spanked her across the ass with a small pink riding crop and made a warning glance.  
"Talk out of turn again and I will not let you orgasm for a week." She warned before turning back to the camera. "Is Nathaniel really painting right now though?"  
"I don't know babe are you?" Alix asked her new husband. The ring on her finger flashed obviously. With a bit of maneuvering the camera was now pointing at a canvas that was set up next to the bed with green handprints outlining a woman form.  
"Yep." Nathaniel said and then his hand went back into frame and sliced across the hips. He never once stopped thrusting and soon his attention was brought back to the pink haired girl beneath him.

The group had been doing these phone in sex sessions for a few weeks now. They were all eager for when Adrien, Alya and MArinette were intending to return. Chloe had assured everyone that there was going to be an orgy. Otherwise someone was going to get sued. They all had luckily learned they were deviants, and who better to be deviant with then with your friends?

"So how is the city doing?" Alya said as she groaned again and thrust backwards against Adrien's cock. He was filling her to the brim!  
"Pretty well. Amazingly quiet lately. Never expected that after the bug virus thingy." Chloe said. She then smirked evilly as she appreciated Marinette's wide eyed, red faced lewd face.  
"Enjoying that tongue Mari-Slut?"  
"As much as you're enjoying your cock Chlo-HO."Marinette said without missing a beat and allowed Adrien to move one hand up and pull her ass closer to him so that he could dive into even deeper parts. His tongue had begun to get a little dry outside of her nice wet hole.

"Where is Max and Lila?" Kim shouted from where he was getting fucked.  
"Somewhere in a library I think. Wait..." Nino checked his phone and nodded. "Fucking in a library. Said they'll be here soon. Why?"

"Well we should just tell you all now. Kim and I have an announcement." Sabrina said excitedly. The camera panned around a little until it finally showed both of them. Sabrina stopped her twisting on his nice thick cock and laid her hand on her belly. "We're expecting a little Kim or a little Sabrina in a few months."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Chloe shouted shooting upright. Nino winced and grasped her hips as he stood up with her. She had nearly snapped his cock off in her cunt! Didn't she know that cocks were delicate?  
"Babe." He said warningly. She merely shrieked and pushed him backwards before sitting herself back down on him. He sat up and groped her impressive bouncing tits.  
"That is so great Sabrina! Congratulations!" Rose said as she hopped up and down in place. She then sat down next to Juleka "Did you hear? Their having a baby!" Juleka nodded her head. She had heard.

"You are so lucky Sabrina." Chloe said as she glared at her 'fiancee.' at least that was what she had been calling Nino until they legalized fuck buddy. But the marriage was planned for the spring when Alya, Adrien and Marinette could get back. She didn't want it to fall within Alix and Nathaniel's one year anniversary, which had been back in the winter.  
"This one is not even willing to-"  
"Baby if you want a baby then I'll give you a baby." Nino said nonchalantly as he increased his thrusts. He wasn't panicking as much as he thought of the prospect of getting Chloe pregnant would panic him. He might actually enjoy it. A little dude to hang out with and be a mentor to? Could be fun. Plus if they took after their mother undoubtably beautiful. Nino wondered how much a lock for a window would cost? He sure didn't want them to be chased after like their mother. Yeah! Fuck it! He was going to fuck a baby into Chloe!

"Well?" Alix said looking at Nathaniel. The camera twisted to one side.  
"I just married you."  
"Now I want a baby. Weird how things change right?" Nathaniel sighed  
"So what should we do this right now or?" Alix laughed and slapped at him playfully. The camera went closer to her face and soon he was smothering her in kisses as he continued to slap himself inside of her.

"Well?" Alya said turning her wide eyes towards Marinette. "What do you think?" She quirked an eyebrow knowing exactly what her lover was going to say. Marinette blushed and stuttered before she groaned around Adrien's tongue and began to cum.  
"I've...thought of a few names..." Adrien felt his entire body stiffen and then groaned as he cam inside of Alya. The girl beneath him shrieked and shook.  
"No! It was Marinette who has all of the baby names set out! Not me!"  
"We can share baby names." Marinette offered helplessly as she fell onto Alya's back. The only thing keeping her up was Alya's impressive leg strength. The tanned girl groaned and collapsed onto her tits, they squished beneath her and Marinette's combined weight. Adrien moaned and continued to pump his white hot potent baby making seed into Alya's hungry womb. He then realized something. Everyone else just had one to take care of.

He would probably have to work on knocking two girls up. He looked down at them. They looked up at him with wide satisfied yet still horny smiles. A little bit of his cum was leaking from Alya's pussy and beginning to run off onto MArinette's legs. The two looked up at him and smiled widely and expectantly. He shrugged and dove right back in.

Why should he worry? It wasn't like he was going to try to save the world. All he had to do was knock up two insatiable sex fiends. What could possibly go wrong?

 **Well that's that. Please read and review. Final chapter. Obviously.**


End file.
